


Movie Night

by Wolf5bane



Series: Irondad Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf5bane/pseuds/Wolf5bane
Summary: Peter spends the night for the first time at the Tower with Tony, and finds more out about his room._______Crossposted under the same name on Wattpad.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is fluffier than my other works. I'm not so experienced in fluff as I am in angst and hurt/comfort, but I hope to get more experience.

Despite the fact that Peter had a room in the Avengers Tower, he'd never actually used it. Tony had told him in passing one time that he'd had a room set out for him, and yet the boy hadn't had more than a cursory glance of its contents. The two tended to spend evenings together tinkering in the lab, with Peter leaving late into the night, driven back to his apartment by Happy.

So, one evening, when Tony suggested that Peter stayed the night, he couldn't help but be confused, at first. 

"Are we gonna be in the lab all night?" He'd eagerly asked, hands pausing over the project he was working on. "Like a science sleepover?"

Whilst Tony, ever the insomniac, had spent countless nights in the lab, alone, he shook his head with a laugh at Peter's questions.

"No. As much as I enjoy our lab days, I don't think I could deal with a grumpy, tired teenager tomorrow morning-"

Peter hastened to interrupt. "But I've done it before, Mr Stark! I am a highschooler, after all." He added, noticing Tony's concerned look.

"We'll talk about that later. But I, actually, was joking. I'm pretty funny like that." A pause. "We can spend a little more time down here in the lab, before doing… something else. I dunno, what is it that you kids do these days? And then I'll send you off to bed at a reasonable time so that your hot aunt doesn't murder me."

Nodding, Peter spun back in his swivel chair, arms folded. "Sounds great… we could watch a movie, or something. And, ew. You better not let Pepper hear you saying that."

"So long as it's not Star Wars." Tony smirked, before realising what Peter had just said and he looked up from his desk, waving an accusing finger. "She better not, or… I'll…"

Pushing away his project, the teen rose from his chair, quirking a brow. "You'll struggle for words?" He sassed. "Because I've got to say, Mr Stark, I'm so scared right now. My number one fear is actually inarticulacy!"

Tony chucked a candy from their sharing bowl in the direction of the spiderling. Surprisingly, Peter didn't sense it and the candy smacked him directly in the forehead. The boy looked at his mentor with an exaggerated expression of betrayal.

All the man could do, however, was laugh. "You…. Your… your face…"

"That's it! Attacked by my own mentor. I'm telling May." He huffed, pushing his project and tools into the centre of the table with an air of dramatics, although he couldn't wipe the smirk off his face whilst doing so.

"D… don't…" Tony managed to get out between laughs, before taking a moment to compose himself. "Sorry. I just thought you had your… spider thing. What does May call it again--"

"Alright!" Peter cut him off before he could finish. "It just doesn't work around some people. Like May, Ned… I guess it just realises there isn't any actual danger." 

Pushing his chair back under his desk, he looked back across to his mentor. "I was wondering, aside from this… where would I be staying? Cause I know you've got a lot of couches I could sleep on, although the ones in the common room would probably be a no-go since that's a communal floor and-- I honestly don't mind staying down in the lab tonight or--"

"Kid!" Tony cut off his rambling. "Stop. You don't have to worry. I thought you knew that you could use your room."

"My… my what?"

Taking in the boy's surprised expression, Tony shortly realised the situation and he moved away from his desk and towards the elevator. "Yeah, your room. I thought I told you before that we set one up for you, but, I guess you've never used it before. C'mon, I'll show it you, and then we can go watch a movie."

Peter remained speechless throughout the elevator ride, and still didn't speak a word once they reached the private floor of the Tower and walked into his room. He shortly remembered the quick glimpse of it that he'd seen before, and kicked himself for not exploring it further all those weeks ago.

It was amazing. There was a bunk bed to one side of the room, with red and blue bedclothes. A desk was kitted out with technology and stationery for schoolwork. Beside the desk was a wardrobe, and across from that was a closet.

Pulling open the doors of the closet, Tony revealed the Lego sets stacked inside.

"I know that May mentioned you like Lego. I don't know if that was when you were younger, or…" For once, Tony Stark looked worried. "I didn't want you to think that I think you're, uh, a kid-- but I also didn't want you to get bored because I know that teens are known for--"

"It's perfect." Peter broke out into a wide grin. Sure, he could appreciate the luxury of the room and its content, seeing the differences to his home in Queens. However, he was more elated by the personality of the room. It was obvious from the choices that Mr Stark listened to him when he rambled out building Lego sets with Ned, and when he mentioned his favourite colours. Walking over to the bed, he immediately flopped down onto it, and got a sense of home.

There was a rustle of sheets as Tony perched on the side of the bed. There were a few moments that stretched into minutes where the two sat in silence.

"That's great, kiddo. You want to stay up here? Because I'm perfectly fine with getting the movie ready."

Peter saw that immediately as a disguised attempt to pick the movie, and he shook his head. "Nope. It's fine. I love the room, thanks, Mr Stark. But I'll look at it more tomorrow." He hopped off the bed and zipped out of the room.

By the time Tony reached the elevator, he'd already been informed by FRIDAY that Peter had selected a movie.

"It's Star Wars, isn't it." He deadpanned, fondly.

' _Affirmative, boss_.'

  
******  
  
As the credits rolled over the screen, Tony yawned, reaching across to grab the remote.

"Well, I can't say that you have a bad taste in movies, Underoos. Although I'm sure that if you watched a wider range, you'd have even more 'really old movie references' to…"

His voice trailed off as he looked to the side and noticed that Peter was asleep, now a dead weight leaning against him. Rolling his eyes, Tony switched off the TV before gathering the sleeping kid up in his arms. He was surprisingly light, the man noted, as he carried him all the way to his room. 

"Night, spider kid." He whispered as he laid him gently on his bed, before making his way quietly out of the room. Tony paused at the doorway, three words hanging heavy on the tip of his tongue.

"Love you, kid." 

When he stepped out of the room, hand reaching to pull the door shut, he could have sworn he heard a quiet voice mumble, 'Love you too, dad'. He pushed it away as the past few late nights catching up to him, however, he couldn't keep the smile off his face, not even as he got into his own bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. This new series of works is also going to have other genres like hurt/comfort and angst, so stay tuned.


End file.
